


Do You Feel Lucky?

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: When the little girl appeared beside Crowley, he wasn't fast enough to prevent her from latching onto his bad leg and trying to climb it.





	Do You Feel Lucky?

When the little girl appeared beside Crowley, he wasn't fast enough to prevent her from latching onto his bad leg and trying to climb it. He hissed (like a snake, someone said later) and recoiled, only to hit the wall behind him. The jolt jarred his mind loose from its startle reflex, but didn't do a thing for the pain she'd also woken.

He reached down and peeled her brusquely off his leg. "It's rude to climb people without asking first," he informed her through gritted teeth, and lifted her up so she could stand on the seat beside him. "Now, where did you come from."

The girl pointed. "Renny!*"

He recognised them - and the girl, belatedly - from the Open day, as they hurried over and reached to take her back.

"Say thank you..." they waited for him to fill in a name.

"Crowley," he said, without thinking.

The little girl echoed the words while he bit down on his cheek and tried to keep his face blank enough that they'd all leave him alone for a moment.

"You all right?" Newton asked, when they'd gone.

Crowley tried for humour, but it came out more of a snarl, not loud enough to carry much past their own table, "No, I'm half left."

Aziraphale said, "Give him a minute," turned to the other two and drew them into a discussion about books as sources for re-enacting, giving Crowley the space he needed.

Endure and breathe, hand clamped over the edge of the table, so that his nails wouldn't gouge into his palm. Fight down the desire to bolt from the room, because his legs wouldn't carry him that far until he steadied up, and his pride wouldn't let him fall flat on his face in front of everyone. Breathe and hold a focus on the now, each sense in turn. Sound: Aziraphale's voice, rising and falling. Touch: the edge of the table digging into his hand. Sight: he opened eyes that he had closed in order to concentrate and fixed them on Aziraphale's face, drinking in the details. Smell, Taste: he picked up the remains of his coffee with his free hand, swirled it under his nose, and took a mouthful, letting it sit on his tongue for a moment before he swallowed.

The panic ebbed, the pain remained. He hadn't expected anything else. He moved the leg cautiously, hand still braced on the table edge. Flaming sword for a kneecap, it felt like. Ok, he could live with that, and with luck and care, it would even carry him out of here. He'd been lucky. It could have been so much worse.

***

Half the students had their hearts in their mouths the moment they realised that the little kid had gone for Dr Crowley, of all people. Why couldn't she have gone to someone kinder and less dangerous, like Dr Fell? She'd been so lucky that all he did was scold her. It could, they were sure, have been so much worse.

Jo had their heart in their mouth the moment they turned round from ordering to find that Jess had toddled off on her own. It only eased when the red-head - Crowley, he'd said his name was - lifted her into view. At least she'd gone for someone kind and good with kids. They'd been so lucky there, it could have been so much worse.

Tom's heart had leapt into his mouth when he heard the thud of a chair hitting the wall, and his own reflexes kicked into higher gear at the sound, but it was only a wandering kid startling someone. Startling Dr Crowley to be precise, which if the rumours were true, was the last person you'd expect to be kind to anyone, even a kid. He'd never been lucky enough (good or bad) to encounter him in person and see the truth. Still, he told himself, trying to relax again, it could have been so much worse. She could have startled him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Renny is a gender-neutral equivalent to Mummy/Daddy, from paRENt.


End file.
